


If loves so easy, why is it hard?

by Chlorinemachine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorinemachine/pseuds/Chlorinemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the keystone motel episode (and after)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If loves so easy, why is it hard?

 

> _If loves so easy, why is it hard_  
>  _I can't imagine ever being apart_  
>  _I'll come back to you_  
>  _Itd be brand new_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  Sapphire sat on the bed in the dingy motel room. The light was dim and the room smelled like a cedar chest and moth balls. Ruby was being unreasonable about the whole situation. She shouldn't let herself be consumed by rage. Pearl fucked up,yes, but so had they at some point. Everyone fucks up and does horrible things to other people. This would pass, Sapphire knew. It would pass, it would just take time for them to earn Pearl's trust again. And it would take time for Ruby to calm down and come to her senses. At least they weren't home, around Pearl trying to make amends and the tension in the house. At least here they could spend some time apart to work things out.
> 
> The room was freezing.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  Garnet was back together and back home. They still weren't talking to Pearl and for the most part, Pearl was respecting that. It was still awkward.
> 
> 'I love you,you know.'
> 
> 'I love you too. It was hard being apart.'
> 
> 'Sometimes I like being apart.'
> 
> 'What?'
> 
> 'Because when we form Garnet,it feels like were creating something brand new.'
> 
> 'Oh.'
> 
> 'I was just thinking...about that time we got seperated for so long...on Peridot and Jasper's ship.'
> 
> 'Why would you ever want to think of such an awful time?'
> 
> 'I mean, when were separated, like earlier,I know that ill be back with you soon, or at least you're within reach. But back then, I had no idea when I'd see you again.'
> 
> '...'
> 
> 'Sapphire?'
> 
> 'I'm not going to leave you.'
> 
> Garnet laid down on the floor.
> 
> 'I wish we could never fight.'
> 
> 'Fighting makes a relationship healthy. When you never fight, all your small annoyance at the other person builds up into hatred and resentment. And then you want the other person dead.'
> 
> 'I just want to spend eternity with you,here on the floor, intertwined like this.'
> 
> 'You'd get sick of it.'
> 
> 'I'd never get sick of you.'
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 2 ruby/ sapphire fics in 2 days what can I say I love this ship


End file.
